Tennyson Warrior
by tylermech66
Summary: This is what happens when Ben already had close bonds with Gwen from childhood. It is also what happens when the Omnitrix does the logical reaction of recalibrating when it bonds to him, so as to work at optimal performance. He goes through his own story in many different ways, and is a bit less of an idiot this time - - Warning, possible Ben/Gwen in future, I warned you.
1. Chapter 1

A five year old Ben was playing with Gwen in a sandbox. He had managed to make his castle not horrible but Gwen had made a work of art which made Ben hug her after seeing it.

"Whoa Gwen, that's awesome!" He then saw JT and Cash coming from across the playground, Ben's brow furrowed a bit at them.

"What do _you_ want?" Cash laughed a bit and kicked down Gwen's castle

"Just a lil bit of fun, what's it to you?" They laughed some more until Ben launched himself at Cash, knocking him to the ground and punching him.

"How dare you break Gwen's castle! I won't let you get away wit it!" Cash then pushed him off.

"What are you, crazy?! I'm gonna to beat you up now!" He cracked his knuckles and then Ben and he descended into a fistfight, neither really being able to win until Ben grabbed a stick and whacked him on the head, knocking him out.

"And stay down!" He was breathing heavily and Gwen ran to him to keep him from falling.

"Sorry Gwen, that was an awesome castle." Gwen shook her head and hugged him.

"Why did you do that Ben? He isn't worth it."

"Because nobody messes with my cousin." Gwen smiled and helped him up, helping him back to his parents at their bench who had been distracted by their phones. When they saw Ben with all of his bruises they went into a frenzy, asking questions left and right.

"Just a bully mom, I got him good." Then he fell asleep. His parents bringing him home.

After that Gwen and Ben had become inseparable, Ben looked out for her until she started taking Karate lessons and Ben asked for enrollment in these lessons too. They learned together and looked after each other in school, teaming up on JT and Cash when they tried to bully them.

* * *

_Five years later, last day of school_

Gwen was trying to get to class before the bell rang. She went to the same school as Ben as she did not want to be separated by going to some school for snobs that her mom had wanted her to go to. She was about to open the door to class when her hand as gabbed and she was pushed against the lockers by Cash. JT was behind him with a grin on his face.

"Well lookie here, no Ben around to protect you now? Well that's a shame." He cracked his knuckles, Gwen ruthlessly kicked him where the sun don't shine and walked away.

"I'm not helpless you know. Sigh, some people just don't learn." She made it to class and sat down next to Ben. She whispered what happened and he laughed. The teacher noticed this and called him up for a question.

"BEN, what is fifty divided by ten to the third?" He rubbed his chin, thinking for a bit

"Uh, zero point zero five." the teacher blinked in surprise at the answer, that was a high school level question.

"Uh, yes it is-" The bell then rang for the last time, Ben grabbed Gwen's hand and ran out, happy to be free of school. Even though Gwen had helped him a lot and he was much smarter than he would have otherwise been. He still hated school. Although, surprisingly his favorite class had turned out to be History, not the paperwork part but the learning about cool things like ancient samurai and war machines.

"Come on Gwen, Grampa's waiting!" Gwen was forced to run to keep up with him.

"Hold on Ben! Your gonna rip my arm off!" He stopped and let her go, looking very sheepish scratching the back of his head. She huffed and walked at a normal pace to the doors, seeing Grampa's Rustbucket parked in front.

"Come on kids, I want to get to the campsite before dark." They then ran to the RV, sitting down for what should be a great summer.

* * *

"OK kids, dinner!" Max came out of the RV with a giant bowl of worms, Ben and Gwen's faces turned green

"Uh what IS that?!"

"Marinated mealworms, they're considered as delicacy in some countries." Ben backed away as one of the mealworms crawled out

"UH grampa? isn't there anything else we could eat?" Max rubbed his chin in thought then snapped his fingers.

"I've got some smoked sheep's tongue in the back."

"Anything other than bugs, ew." Shuddering, Ben thought that tongue did not sound so bad compared to...this.

* * *

The sheep's tongue actually wasn't that bad, it was much more moist than normal meat but otherwise was the same. Ben saw Max coming out of the camper again.

Alright kids, who wants to roast marshmallows!" Gwen was on her laptop but Ben jumped up, ready for something that was normal.

"Oooh, me me!" Max laughed at this. They roasted marshmallows for a while until Ben decided to go for a walk, bored already. Gwen decided to go with him as she wasn't getting much reception anyway.

* * *

"Come on Ben. What are we gonna find out here anyway?" Gwen was getting bored with the walk, Ben just kept going though, he had noticed something in the sky.

"Hey look Gwen, it's a falling star!" The object then turned on a dime, heading strait towards them as Gwen's eyes widened.

"I don't think that is normal, RUN!" They ran until they were launched forwards by the impulse of the object smashing into the ground. Ben got up first, rubbing his head.

"Hey Gwen you ok? Gwen?" He heard groaning coming from the crater and realized that she must of fallen in , he ran into it and saw her staggering up.

"I am never going for a walk again, bad stuff happens." Ben then turned his attention to the pod. He walked up to it and touched the surface which wasn't even that warm.

"Whoa Gwen, what is this thing?" It suddenly open, a watch thing being revealed that then jumped onto Ben's arm

"AAAAH, it's eating me!" He frantically waved around for a while until h stopped, realizing he wasn't hurt

"_DNA bonding complete with three quarter Homo-Sapien/one quarter Anodite. recalibrating to new DNA not of Maxwell Tennyson..." _Ben was suddenly shocked and fell to the ground.

"BEN!"

* * *

"Ugh, what happened to me?" Ben sat up, realizing that he was back in the Rustbucket. He was about to stand up when Gwen jumped at him

"Your ok, I was so worried!" Ben awkwardly hugged her back, he then stood up, feeling different somehow too. Max tried to put him back in bed.

"Whoa there Ben, we don't know if your completely ok yet. Whatever that watch thing did to you changed something." Ben rose an eyebrow.

"What watch? You mean that thing from the pod? What did it do to me?" Max scratched his head.

"I think you should see for yourself." He brought Gwen's mirror to his face and Ben saw what he was talking about. His hair was now somehow dark purple. His eye's normal green were now glowing green the same shade as the watch that was now on his wrist.

"OK, not that this isn't cool or anything, but what the heck is going on!" He had GLOWING EYES!

"Ok, I think we need to figure out what the heck this thing is. Also how Grampa is going to explain the new hair and eyes to my folks, they're going to think I'm going punk or something." He saw grampa Max pale a bit, his mom could get really loud when she wanted too.

"Uh, I think we need to worry about how we are going to hide this first." Ben shook his head.

"Why hide these changes? I think there pretty cool." Gwen reluctantly nodded at that, he had looked so ordinary before, Ben was glad for something unique. He then looked at the watch thing on his wrist, pushing a few buttons, Gwen flinched at this apparently stupid move.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea..." Ben waved her off, stating that he needed to find out about this thing at some point, and seeing as it had spoken before, it should have some form of information inside it. Gwen had to admit that made sense.

He jumped a little when the dial pushed out, showing a silhouette of something humanoid, he turned the dial a couple times until he tentatively pressed it down, making a large light explode from him. When the light went away Gwen and Max were shocked at what they saw.

In Ben's place was a tall being made of what looked like lava and fire, it even had the watch's symbol on it's chest and it had Ben's new eye color glowing from where a human's eyes would be. Ben stared at his hands in awe.

"Uh, ok, I'm fire but it doesn't hurt, how does that work? Max was mumbling a bit as he stared.

"_A Pyronite? but how..?"_ Ben looked to his grampa.

"What was that Grampa, something about pyros?" He shook his head and saw that Ben's feet were starting to burn the carpet.

"Be, I think you should get outside now, don't want the Rustbucket on fire." Ben rushed outside, He then stared at his hands in wonder again.

"Ok, I knew I was hot but not like this" Gwen face palmed at this, typical Ben. He then snapped his fingers, making a small flame come from them.

"Whoa cool, I have fire powers, wicked." He grinned and threw it at the dwindling campfire, making it turn into a bonfire.

"He he he, awesome." He then decided that he shouldn't do this anymore as they were in a forest, and the area had been going through a dry spell.

"Uh, how do I turn back into human? I don't want to be made of fire forever! How will I eat burgers if they turn to ash as soon as I touch them?!" This time Gwen almost slapped her face.

"I don't know, fiddle with it some more, if it can turn you into some kind of creature then it should be able to turn you back."

"That makes sense, ok here goes." He then twisted the dial a few times, realizing that it was a bit simpler somehow now that he was in this transformed state. He eventually tried pushing it in the center and after a flash of red light he was human looking again. Gwen had a smug grin on her face at her great idea.

Max walked up and grabbed Ben's shoulders.

"I don't know what that thing is, but I'm going to check out the crash site Gwen told me about while you were out, I'll see if I can find anything useful ok? Meanwhile don't mess with it." Ben nodded and as soon as he left started messing with the watch again, a greedy look on his face as the silhouettes came into view again, he really wanted to find out what these could do.

"Uh, Ben, what are you doing?" He looked at Gwen like she was crazy

"I am messing with an unknown, likely alien, piece of advanced technology that can apparently alter DNA and change humans into monsters/aliens/creatures with a push of a button. Does that answer your question." Gwen sighed and went into the Rustbucket, knowing nothing was going to stop him now.

Be turned the dial and pressed down gently, the device looked delicate enough that he should be careful with it and not smack it down with all his strength. He then felt his muscles growing, his sight fade away, his whole body change until the familiar green flash went away, showing that he was now some kind of alien dog.

_''Cool! Wait why cant I talk!? I can sense things perfectly fine but cant see. This is really weird.' _He wondered around, getting used to this weird body then jumped on top of the RV, making Gwen rush out from the commotion.

"Whoa, what are you now?" He attempted to shrug, he then jumped back down to the ground, suddenly sensing something and he bucked her onto his back and jumped into the forest.

"Whoa ben, what are you doing?"

_'I can smell something weird, oh wait you cant understand me, damn.' _He then kept jumping from branch to branch until Gwen could see some kind of flying robot.

"What is that thing?" I then started firing it's lasers at them, Ben jumping to the side and letting Gwen down to the ground. He then jumped on it and ripped it apart. Then the watch started beeping and flashing red.

'_What the-" _He then transformed into human again.

"-Heck!" He fell to the ground, landing on his butt and looked up, seeing one of them pointing it's laser at him.

"Oh no." It powered up until a shovel bashed against it, Gwen came out from behind it holding said shovel

"Back off sparky, no flying tree trimmer is going to blast MY cousin!" She then bashed it some more, huffing and puffing.

"Lets get back to the RV, we got to tell Grampa about this." Ben nodded. They then made there way back out of the woods, ben grabbing the arm with the laser on it as he left.

* * *

"Ben, why did you bring that thing in here, for all we know it could track us with it!" Ben stared at the laser arm thing in his hand and shook his head

"Grampa, this part only has the most simple things compared to the main body, it looks to me to just move and fire lasers, which is why I took it. this device has some kind of recharge phase for whatever reason and if I can't turn into an alien then I need something else to protect me and you guys, as Im pretty sure there are more of them, probably here for this watch. If I can figure out how to power this thing and make a trigger for it I can have my very own laser pistol!" Ben smiled with glee until the scanner in the Rustbucket started calling out a mayday. Something about a giant robot. Max put on a determined face.

"I think that will have to wait. we need to get there now." Ben shook his head.

"Why should we? It's their problem." Max glared at him a bit and Ben raised his eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm good with protecting myself and my family, why should I risk my life for some strangers?" Max shook his head.

"We are not having this discussion right now, we need to help." Ben sighed and sat down in his seat as Max floored it to the main campsite.

* * *

When they got to the campsite ben turned the dial, settling on one with a triangular head. he pressed it down and felt the strange sense of his DNA being changed, when it was all over he was made of solid crystal, and of course taller. His eyes were again glowing green, this was apparently going to become a pattern.

"Ok then, Grampa. You guys go get the campers to safety, I'll deal with the metal head." They both nodded, Ben took the lead like a natural. As the robot was about to fire at a ranger and a woman Ben shot crystal at it.

"Hey ugly, how about you pick on someone your own size!" It turned it's attention to him just as he had stabbed it in the eye with a sharpened arm. It staggered and spun around until it fired randomly all over the place, hitting buildings and vehicles while ben dodged with his martial arts skills coming in handy..

Ben jumped onto it's back and turned both his arms into sharp blades, stabbing it as much as he could at all of it's weaker looking areas until it seemed to beep, Ben realized what was happening and jumped off just as it exploded sending him flying off away from it. He stood up and rubbed his head, getting the feeling that he would have a lot of headaches over the summer.

Everyone who was still conscious cheered at the defeat of the robot, Ben stood there soaking it in until he decided to move away into the forest, deactivating the transformation and turning human again. He huffed a bit as he realized that all of these transformations were wearing him down.

"So, that's why it needs to recharge, I guess it has massive amounts of reserves it just does that for user safety, smart design." He then after catching his breath walked back out of the forest, needing to do one more thing before meeting back up with grampa and Gwen

* * *

Ben had finally, made it to Bellwood, he was currently stalking JT and Cash, he then used the speed that being in this form allowed and hung them by their undies from a tree, showing to the whole world JT's whitey tighties.

Ben then made it bake to the RV and helped Grampa out with packing all of the stuff, getting it done in seconds.

"I think this is going to be the best summer ever." Gwen smiled.

"Well, it'll be interesting all right, wish I could get one of those things though." Ben nodded, it was kinda awesome. Then they climbed in the RV, ready for the next part of their summer road trip.

* * *

**Well, this idea has been stuck in my head for quit some time, I had first thought of having Ben's hair turn white but Albedo ruined that, so it will have to do with purple, eh, its closer to Anodite anyway. By the way his hair changed because of the Omnitrix kind of unlodging part of his Anodite heritage, the eyes from the watch energy being recalibrated while still bonded with him, just couldn't find a way to fit that in the chapter****. tylermech66 out.**


	2. Doors are for the weak

...

The burning building collapsed behind Ben as he got the last of the people out, he had wanted to leave it to the firemen but Max had basically forced him to do it.

Ben was really starting to question his Grampa's sense of heroics. He did not want to be a hero but Max seemed to be trying to force the role onto him. Before he could contemplate this anymore the Rustbucket came to a stop in front of him, Gwen informing him of some robbers who were trying to get away, one look at Max and he saw he would take no for an answer. Ben sighed and climbed in, deactivating the transformation from Heatblast as soon as he got in so as to not burn things.

"Fine grampa, sheesh, its not like I want to be some hero." Ben then sat down with a humph as Max awkwardly looked away and floored it to the robbers.

They eventually caught up with them, Ben quickly changed back into Heatblast, he was lucky that willfully transforming back made the recharge shorter. The only real reason he did not try the other aliens was because he didn't really know what they could do, which made him decide to test them all out after this.

Ben then jumped out of the motor home, shakily launching himself forwards with a rocket-like stream of fire behind him, landing on the car. He melted the ceiling of the car and pulled the criminals out by the scruffs of their shirts, jumping off of the vehicle just before it crashed. He then tied them up with some metal debris and walked away before the cops came.

* * *

"Grampa, I think we need to talk." Ben had just gotten back to the Rustbucket and was looking at his grampa with his most serious stare.

"What is there to talk about? You just saved innocent lives and caught some dangerous criminals, we should be celebrating." Ben just seemed to stare even harder at him.

"That's exactly it, why should a ten years old kid have to do this? I know you mean well but you keep sending me into dangerous and potentially lethal situations that a kid shouldn't be anywhere near. I am also unwilling to risk my life anymore for strangers that are not precious to me." Max tried to give him a disappointed glare but could not argue with the sheer logic ben pushed at him, that didn't mean he didn't try.

"But, you have great powers, anybody with such a thing should use it for good!" Ben just raised his eyebrow.

"I am pretty sure that my alien forms are still not fully grown, just like me, even though they don't look it. I am also sure that whatever species they are don't try to make their children into vigilantes, which is also illegal in America now that I think about it." Max just seemed to feel more and more guilty the more logic that Ben put into this argument. He then sighed as he slumped down into his seat.

"I'm sorry ben, I've just got this ingrained sense of right and wrong, ha, guess you really can't teach an old dog new tricks" He was surprised by Ben hugging him.

"Grampa, I am just trying to say that we leave things to the professionals, if it involves us though I will definitely fight as much as I have to, with a bit extra. Now lets go to the new Mega-mart like we were supposed to be doing, and maybe even get some normal things to eat."

* * *

The trio of vacationers walked down the hall, looking for good eats while Gwen and Ben tried to hold Max back from buying any of the super weird stuff.

"Honestly grampa, at least don't get any thing that are bugs, alive, or too slimy, though I guess I can try sushi and other 'Normal' foods." Max smiled at Ben's attempt to placate him and agreed, getting some fish and squid as Gwen looked at him like he was crazy.

"Your willing to eat tentacles?! What about anything that isn't too slimy." Before they could get into an argument about it the ceiling collapsed as what looked to be a giant frog landed in front of them. Ben backed up and raised his watch, ready to change and fight as this guy was a little close for comfort.

"Oy, why cant you just use the door like everybody else? I'm pretty sure that wont have alarms blaring." The sickly looking man riding on top of the frog just sniffed a little.

"Doors are for the weak." Ben nodded in agreement and pressed down on a new silhouette, first feeling the strange thing of having each of his arms split into two and immediately starting to bulk up. He grew taller and taller, eventually towering over everyone.

"Whoa, cool." He clenched his fists, feeling the enormous raw strength of this form, he grinned and punched both sets of fists together.

"I think I'll call this one Four-arms." Then he charged at the genetically enhanced frog, lifting it above his head and throwing it across the store, crashing into numerous shelves . The sickly man stood up angrily.

"No one humiliates _Doctor Animo_ like that and gets away with it!" He then realized that he was in the pet's section. The man let out a creepy grin and he adjusted the dials on his device.

"What a perfect landing, so MANY subjects!" He then sent out a ray of energy at a guineypig, making it grow to the size of a rhino and gain unique characteristics. It then charged at Ben who easily punched it out of his way, sending it flying.

"What a weak creature you have made doctor, one punch and it's out. Wonder how you will deal." Bens face split into a slightly feral smirk as he approached the unhinged doctor, who then proceeded to panic and send out as much rays as he could at most of the pets until the device needed to recharge. The small army of mutated creatures then attacked Ben who tried his hardest to fight them all off, his strength and extra limbs helping out a lot in this endeavor. Animo then jumped on one and flew away stating that he would turn Washington D.C. into Washington _B.C._

"Oh jeez, multiple targets is new, gotta adjust." He then thought of a dastardly plan, Ben grabbed onto four giant gerbils with each of his hands, he then proceeded to swing around in a circle, hitting most of the rest into the walls of the Mega-mart and knocking them out. Ben then subdued the rest and caught his breath, his almost berserker state draining away.

"Whoa, I guess the body isn't the only thing that transforms, I think I got the instincts and emotional levels of these aliens too, that could be a problem." He wouldn't have been so bold in his attack plan otherwise so Ben saw this as a reasonable theory, he then deactivated the watch out of sight of the cameras and walked to Max and Gwen who were ready to leave.

* * *

Ben listened as Gwen stated what she had found out about Dr. Animo, he was apparently a genius in genetics but his reputation went down the drain because he was caught doing genetic experiments on animals. Ben was interested in what he would have to say about the watch but decided to wait until he found a geneticist that wasn't a criminal.

Ben then realized where Animo was going.

"Guys! We need to get to the museum!"

* * *

As the Rustbucket pulled in Ben was looking through the aliens that he knew of in the watch. He knew that the last one was powerful but was very aggressive, so he might not be able to think straight. They ran into he building and came upon Animo tuning the dial on his device, smirking at them as he turned around.

"You know, that device on your arm is very interesting, too bad I do not have the time to study it now as I have to enact my revenge. Oh well, I'll have to settle with vengeance." He then turned to the mammoth mummy, sending out that genetic wave that made the creatures eyes glow red. It then stepped off of its perch and trumpeted at them.

"Ok then, brawn is needed not brains." He dialed up Four-arms and pressed down, charging as he transformed and meeting the tusks with his arms, pushing back and then swung it around after getting a good grip, launching it into the wall as Gwen fought the parakeet with a spear. Ben grabbed four of his own from other statues and threw them at the T-rex that Animo had revived while he wasn't looking, rekilling it and turning it back to bones.

"Nooo!" Why must you interfere with my_ vengeance_!" He then whistled for the bird, getting on it's back to get away meanwhile grabbing Gwen on his way out, making Ben's eyes widen then narrow as he shuddered in anger, his form amplifying that feeling tenfold.

"That bastard, he had to make it personal." He jumped into the air as he was ignoring his Grampa's protests, going as fast as he could to try and keep up. He succeeded in this eventually and did one final jump, grabbing onto the tail of the bird with two of his arms, grabbing Gwen with one, and Grabbing Animo's helmet with the other, crushing it aftert he had taken it off and grabbing Animo before he fell. When he landed Ben made a large crater.

Ben then gently set down Gwen and lifted Animo roughly up by his cranium. All four of his glowing green eyes were narrowed in anger at this guy who had messed with his family.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't crush your skull right now." He then smelled the acrid odor of urine as the man struggled to try and get away from the angry alien. Ben noticed the police coming and decided that was reason enough, he grabbed a street lamp and curled it around Animo but knelt down next to him before he left.

"If you try mess with or hurt ANY the Tennyson family again, I will destroy you, make no mistake." Ben then walked away before Grampa could get there, he did not want any more hero lectures.

* * *

Ben was currently transforming into each of his aliens that he had while they drove, he had figured out that not only did instincts and emotions travel over from his alien forms, the intelligence level equal to his smarts did too except if it was an extremely unintelligent species. Like what he called Grey-Matter for instance, while Ben may be a couple grades ahead of his age level thanks to Gwen's encouragements to learn, in that form he was smarter than any human could be at this level of evolution, especially since he was probably smarter than the average person of that species when transformed.

Ben had also finally created his laser pistol from the parts he had collected from the drones and scrap metal using Grey-Matter to do so and using Upgrade to make it as optimal as he could, it was a bit bulky looking but got the job done. He now carried it in a makeshift holster on his right thigh, hidden by a long green flap that he could easily sweep aside and grab it. Grampa did not approve but didn't stop him, Ben suspected that Max knew more than he was telling so decided proper protection was necessary.

Ben had even made a laser sight for his gun, making it a laser guided laser pistol, ha. Ben now felt safer than before as he knew that more aliens seeking the watch would come, it was only a matter of time before that happened and before he was stuck without his alien forms.

He decided to train when they were at the next camp site, as lasers weren't that loud so they would not be overheard.

* * *

**Now that that is finished, I hope to make the next update sooner, I know many of you wont like ben not being all heroey, but this is an alternate universe, of course. I hope you won't abandon this fic but I can handle it. And lastly yes, in this story Ben is heavily influenced by his forms but he accepts it, it is after all nature at work, she knows best.**


End file.
